Jon Bon Jovi: Blaze Of Glory
Blaze of Glory was the first solo album from the musician Jon Bon Jovi. It was released in 1990 to coincide with the release of the movie Young Guns II. The songs are inspired by the movie and are mainly all written from what would be Billy the Kid's point of view and focus upon reflection, redemption and regrets. One song from the album was used in the movie Young Guns II: the title track 'Blaze of Glory' which serves as credit music. Three songs from the album contain dialogue from the film: * Billy Get Your Guns - 'Yoo-hoo I'll make you famous' * Blaze Of Glory - 'William H. Bonney, you are not a God! Why don't you pull the trigger and find out' * Dyin' Ain't Much Of A Livin' - 'You rode a 15 year old boy straight into his grave, and the rest of us straight to hell' The song 'Justice In The Barrel' has Lou Diamond Phillips' vocals in the beginning. The album was released on CD, Vinyl and cassette. Track Listing # Billy Get Your Guns # Miracle # Blaze Of Glory # Blood Money # Santa Fe # Justice In The Barrel # Never Say Die # You Really Got Me # Bang A Drum # Dyin' Ain't Much Of A Livin' # Guano City (Alan Silvestri) Singles Blaze Of Glory Blaze of Glory was released in 1990. The song is based around the life of an outlaw and his need to not only find redemption for a life he has been thrown into but to also go down fighting as he sees he has no say to the direction his life is going in anymore, only the way he goes out, in a blaze of glory. The single was released in three formats; CD, Vinyl and Cassette. Track Listing # Blaze Of Glory # Blood Money Miracle Miracle is a heartfelt ballad that focuses upon the regrets and reflections of someone that sees their life would need a Miracle to come out right. It was released in 1990 and could be bought in either CD, Vinyl or Cassette format. Track Listing # Miracle # Bang A Drum Dyin' Ain't Much Of A Livin' Dyin' Ain't Much Of a Livin' is a melancholy ballad based around the life of an outlaw, who has lost all his friends to the gun and knows his end will come sooner or later by those that hunt him. It was released in 1992 (France only) and was available on CD. The song on the single featured Elton John on backing vocals and piano. Track Listing # Dyin' Ain't Much Of A Livin' (remix) # Santa Fe Promotional Videos Blaze of Glory was the main promotional video for Young Guns II. It featured Jon Bon Jovi atop a cliff overlooking vast plains. Nearby is a disused drive in movie theatre. The video features various clips from Young Guns II. Miracle features Jon Bon Jovi as part of a biker gang riding through the plains. The gang stops in a small village where a wedding is taking place. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6cj6R7RPSA Dyin' Ain't Much Of Livin' tells the tale of an outlaw on the run from the law. He is captured by dishonest lawmen who intend to hang him. The outlaw's memories flood back to the family he will leave behind.